


Greetings and Salutations

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [452]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, college days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedUmm John and Gordon "This is, by far, the dumbest thing you have ever done" from the writing prompts pretty please?





	Greetings and Salutations

Gordon stayed in his seat in the far corner of the back row, almost  out of sight of the lecturn at the front.   “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you have ever done,” Alan hissed at him.

“Shut up and hit your mark, amateur,” Gordon hissed back, sinking low in his seat.  It had taken weeks of planning, cajoling, even some outright bribery of John’s fellow postgraduate students.

John’s advisor, funnily enough, was in three words into Gordon’s pitch.  “It would do him good,” was all he said as he took Gordon’s phone number down and hustled him out of the office.

Gordon can see them now, all sitting in a row, waiting for John’s first lecture to start.  They’re grinning enough that Gordon hopes they don’t give the game away.  On his wrist, Gordon’s watch buzzed a ten second warning.

The entire room seems to shift in its seat in anticipation, and Gordon sees John’s eyes narrow as he picks up on the drifting attentions of his audience.  But John is John, good old reliable John, and he continues to follow his lesson plan.

“Three, two, one,” Gordon breathed.  Right on schedule, the lower door banged open and the school mascot danced in.  The four front rows pulled out and released their confetti poppers as the back row, led by Alan with a conductor’s baton, sang a chorus of “Happy Birthday.” The middle rows were laughing and clapping as John’s advisor,camera in hand, captured the exact moment John’s jaw dropped.

Gordon heard John roaring his name, but by then he was already halfway down the back stairs and accelerating.

 


End file.
